¡Sorpresa, Hayato!
by Viridiana
Summary: La Décima Generación Vongola, los invita al baile organizado por Kyoko Sawada. Haru le daría su regalo a Gokudera. ¿Saldrá bien? CONCURSO DE SAN VALENTIN. ONE-SHOT


**Hola!**

**Pues este es el fic para el concurso.**

**Me costó trabajo, normalmente intentó que los personajes no se salgan de su carácter, así que me costó hacerlo "dulce" a Gokudera.**

**Espero les guste!**

**Disfruten!**

**Nos vemos abajo!**

* * *

**¡Sorpresa, Gokudera!**

Todo mundo en la Mansión Vongola –Sede Japonesa- se estaban preparando para el evento de esa noche.

Tsunayoshi organizaba el evento, como regalo para su esposa Kyoko.

-Tsu-kun, las habitaciones y alojamientos para los invitados están preparados. –Sonrió al sentir el beso en su mejilla. -¿Vendrán todos?

El castaño frunció las cejas. –Bueno, con los Varia nunca se sabe…

-Ellos quedarán aquí. –Su esposa suspiró. –No creo que se vea bien, que pagues una indemnización completa a un hotel otra vez.

-Bien pensado. –Volvió a leer los informes que estaban en su escritorio, pero de inmediato los apartó. -¿Qué pasa?

Kyoko se sentó frente a él. –Gokudera-san ¿no te ha mencionado nada?

-¿Debería? –Conocía a su esposa y algo le rondaba en la cabeza. –Yo lo veo normal.

-Haru-chan está rara. Siempre que estoy con ella, pareciera que está en las nubes.

Una gotita de sudor le rodó al cabeza de familia. –Bueno, cariño… Haru… sabes como es.

-Oh no, esta vez es diferente. –Se mordió el pulgar. –Como si algo le preocupara.

-Déjalo así. –Y sonrió tranquilizadoramente. –Dentro de lo que cabe, tienen un buen matrimonio. Además no ha pasado mucho desde el incidente en el restaurante; es normal.

-Supongo…

* * *

Era la sexta vez que se pasaba las manos por el cabello. Seguía buscando la manera, ¡Pero es que su marido era tan difícil de complacer! ¿Y si no le agradaba su sorpresa?

-Ehh, Gokudera-san…

Una voz la interrumpió.

-Te he dicho que es Haru, HA-RU. Además es confuso, no sé a quién llamas, si a él o a mí. –Regresó a su lugar detrás del escritorio de su esposo. –Hayato no está aquí.

-Pero siempre se aparece en el momento menos indicado… -Murmuró entre dientes su guardia personal. –Yo venía a darle algo.

-¿A mí? –Recogió un puñado de dibujos infantiles. Era maestra en una guardería, si… lo hizo. –Pero Hiroshi-kun… quedamos que los presentes se darían en el baile.

-Es algo pequeño, se cuánto le gustan los postres… -Y le dio una cajita que desprendía un olor exquisito.

-¡Mi favorito! –Su sonrisa tan jovial, le quitaba años de encima. Tendría 25 en unos meses, pero aparentaba menos. A menudo parecía una colegiala. –Muchas gracias.

-De nada. –Y el joven castaño dudó. Emmm, sé que no me incumbe, pero… ¿Por qué no le compró nada a Gokudera-san?

-Ahhh. –Suspiró y recargó los brazos en el mueble. –No cree en estas "cursilerías" ya sabes. Sea celebrado de forma japonesa o europea, le da lo mismo. NI siquiera quiere chocolate.

-Vaya…

-Si… eso… _Si no quiere un chocolate, menos un…_

Estaba por seguir divagando, cuando de un portazo entró el dueño de esa casa.

-Tsk, ¿Qué hacen? –Los ojos verdes se clavaron en el guarda espaldas –que dicho sea de paso, era de su equipo de operaciones- que lo miraba asustado. -¿No deberías haberte reportado hace media hora?

-Hayato, por Dios… Estás paranoico.

-Cállate, mujer.

-Neanderthal.

-Estúpida.

En momentos como ese Hiroshi se preguntaba como esos dos estaban juntos. Todos en Vongola adoraban a Haru, siempre atenta con cualquiera. Pero su marido… por muy "mano derecha" del Decimo que fuera, a veces se excedía con sus ataques de furia.

-Me retiro.

Pero la pareja estaba metida en su mundo.

-¡Diablos! ¿Desde cuándo te volviste tan respondona? –Se alejó y se amarró su cabellera. –Quítate, necesito revisar unas cosas.

-Se dice: "Con permiso" –Rodó los ojos y se levantó con sus hojas. -¿A qué hora quieres salir?

-Quedé con el friki que daríamos una ronda por la Mansión antes de que llegaran los invitados. –Prendió la PC, sin prestarle demasiada atención. –En dos horas nos vamos.

-¿Hahi? –Mañas, nunca se olvidan. -¿¡Estás loco!? ¡Es muy poco tiempo!

-Estate lista o te vas aparte. –Y agitó la mano indicándole que saliera. -¿Dónde estaba ese archivo...?

E iba a hacerlo, cuando un aroma la regresó a olfatear a su esposo.

-¿¡Y ahora!? –El guardián se sonrojó, cuando su esposa pasó su nariz por su cuello y luego se posicionó frente a él. -¿Qué haces? ¿Eres perro?

-Comiste chocolate.

El gélido tono lo hizo tragar saliva. Muy contadas ocasiones su mujer se había enojado… y en ninguna acabó bien parado.

-Chrome nos dio. -¡Eso! La guardiana era su salvación. –Ya sabes para el friki.

-No hizo esta vez. –Peor, esas dos eran amigas. –Le horneó un pastel a Yamamoto.

-¡Ya, si! Me lo regaló una secretaria. –Le enseñó el paquete. –Era de mala educación no probarlo, es parte de una familia aliada que…

-¡Y una mierda, Gokudera Hayato!

Oh, oh. Haru Gokudera dijo una mala palabra. Estaba furiosa y su sonrojo lo demostraba.

-¿Aceptas el chocolate de otra y no el mío? –Lo empujo con el dedo. -¡Soy tu esposa!

-No hagas una tormenta en un vaso de agua. -¿Por qué dejaba que le hablara de esa forma? –Hacer esa clase de detalles a estas alturas, es ridículo.

Un destello de dolor cruzó por los ojos de Haru. –Sí, creo que después de 2 años de matrimonio… ya no nos queda. –Torció la boca y lo dejó ahí, mientras caminaba a la puerta. –Me voy a arreglar.

El italiano chasqueó la lengua. Si no fuera porque la quería, hace mucho que hubieran terminado matándose.

-Mujeres. –Y reanudó su búsqueda.

* * *

-¡Haru! ¿Por qué no me fuiste a buscar? –Entró como bólido a la habitación y agradeció que su ropa ya estuviera dispuesta en la cama. -¡Carajo! Es tarde.

-…

La observó de reojo mientras se maquillaba, seguía molesta.

-Tu problema.

-Sí, el mío.

Esos minutos en su recamara, el trayecto a la Mansión y el recorrido hasta el salón principal fue hecho en absoluto silencio.

-¡Estás bellísima, Haru-chan! –Kyoko corrió a besarla. -¿Dónde tenía guardado ese cuerpo?

-Exageras, Kyoko-chan. –Una sonrisa falsa adornó su cara, lo de inmediato prendió las alarmas en la gente que estaba alrededor. –Definitivamente el verde esmeralda, es tu color.

-Ma, ma… ¿ahora qué hiciste Gokudera?

-Que te jodan, vamos a hacer nuestro trabajo. –El peli plata dio media y retorno sus pasos. –No tardarán en llegar los invitados.

-Definitivo, algo pasó entre ustedes.

-Ahora no, friki.

* * *

La tensión que habían dejado esos dos, fue poco a poco distendida cuando los invitados llenaron el salón.

-Uni-chan, me alegra verte de nuevo. –Besó a la adolescente. -A usted también, Gamma-san. –E hizo una inclinación.

-Haru-chan. –La arcobaleno del Cielo la miró de forma especial. –Saldrá bien, ya verás.

-Oh Uni-chan, ¿de qué hablas? –Se puso nerviosa y empezó a reírse como tonta. –Yo… yo… -Vió a Bianchi. -¡Tengo que ir con mi cuñada!

-Hime, no está bien incordiar a los anfitriones. –El rubio la reprendió cariñosamente.

-Vamos, solo necesita un empujón.

-¿Estás bien, Haru? Estás pálida.

-¡Si, si! Haru está completamente bien.

El que le hablara en tercera persona sólo le confirmó los hechos. –Hayato y tú discutieron, ¿no?

-¿Eh? –Parpadeó confundida. -¡Oh si, si… ESO PASO!

-¡VOOOOIIIIIIIII!

El silencio se hizo cuando el Escuadrón de Asesinos Varia llegó.

-¡Squalo! –Yamamoto se acercó primero, seguido de Tsuna.

-Quítate espadachín de cuarta. –Lo amenazó con su arma.

-Xanxus. –Tsunayoshi saludó al Líder. –Qué bueno que vinieron, Nono estará contento.

-Escoria, aléjate de mí; porque si no, tu esposa se quedará viuda.

Pasó de largo sin mirarlo, seguido de su tropa. ¿Qué hacían allí? Bueno, solo ellos sabían sus razones.

-Creo que tu diplomacia ha mejorado.

-No ayudes, Reborn. –Sawada lo fulminó con la mirada. Hasta que algo llamó su atención. –Ay no. Todo iba tan bien.

De grandes zancadas tomó del brazo a su Guardián. –No haré nada, solo le diré unas cuantas cosas a ese hijo de…

-Gokudera-kun, espero que esta vez no haya destrozos, ni bombas, ni peleas. –Los Varia seguían tranquilos. –Es por Kyoko, ella organizó todo.

-No saben respetar lo ajeno.

-Gokudera, tu mujer está al extremo. –Fue callado por un golpe. -¡Eh, Hana!

-Mejor cierra esa boquita Ryohei. –La amiga de Kyoko negó con la cabeza. –Aunque… ¿Soy yo, o Haru-chan se ve diferente?

Hayato quiso quitarle de encima a los tipejos que la estaban rodeando y dándole regalos.

¿Su muer siempre había tenido tantas curvas? ¿O solo era el maldito vestido que no debió permitirle ponerse?

De hecho, sentía que su cuerpo punzaba al verla. Ese encaje rodeándola en las caderas y busto.

-Perché deve essere così sensuale.

Aunque lo dijo en italiano, todos se sonrojaron. Escucharle decir que su mujer era sensual… no era algo que les gustara.

Pero la gota que derramó su paciencia fue cuando Belphegor se acercó a ella.

-Shishishi, supongo que ese idiota de las bombas al final tiene buen gusto. –Acto seguido le besó la mano. –Normalmente no me gusta relacionarme con mujer alguna, pero contigo… haría una excepción. Sei una bella donna. –Ronroneó en el oído de Haru.

-¡Hahi! –Los colores se le subieron al rostro. –Haru está halagada.

Un click se escuchó en la sala. –Quita las manos de mi esposa si no quieres que te vuele los sesos.

-¡Gokudera-kun!

-Vaya… parece que al final nos divertiremos. –Mammon dejó su bocadillo en la mesa. -¿Qué haremos, Jefe?

-Hump. –Siguió en su trono degustando el vino, pero sin apartar los ojos de la escena.

-Vaya, vaya. El plebeyo hizo aparición. –Con toda la calma el rubio se giró, quedando el cañón de la pistola en su frente. –Inténtalo.

-No me des razones, imbécil.

-¡Hayato! ¡Baja esa arma! –Haru lo tomó del rostro. –No hagas un show.

-Mejor, tu no digas nada. –Con su mano libre se la quitó de encima. -¡Estas casada! ¿Y dejas que otros te toquen? –No estaba gritando, pero el tono destilaba desprecio. –Estaba al otro lado de la sala, y no te importó. ¿Qué haces cuando no estoy cerca? ¿También lo haces con el cabrón de Hiroshi?

PLAF

La bofetada resonó, causando que ahora sí; todo mundo dejara lo que estaba haciendo.

-¿Por qué nunca puede haber una reunión normal? –Dino estaba cerca de una pared en compañía de su siempre fiel amigo. –Romario, hay que ir preparando el servicio médico.

-Herbívoros. –Kyouya le dio su vaso a Kusakabe. –Me voy.

-Sí, Kyo-san.

-Un momento… -Cavallone buscó a una persona en la sala. -¿Dónde está I-Pin?

Kusakabe se sonrojó y alzó los hombros. –Mejor no pregunte.

Carraspeó un poco. -¿Ella? Dios, Kyouya es… toda una caja de sorpresas. Pero si apenas es una adolescente.

-No pregunte.

Pero volvamos a la pareja principal del momento. El Príncipe se reía, Bianchi suspiró y el matrimonio jadeaba con brusquedad.

-¿Estas desconfiando de mí? ¿De la que te siguió hasta Italia? ¿La que dejó a su familia por tantos años?

-Yo no te pedí nada. –La marca rojiza la escocia, pero no quería levantar la cara porque no respondía por sus actos.

-Sí, supongo que sí. –Se mordió los labios. -¿Qué nos pasó? Estábamos bien hasta hace unas semanas.

-Vamos a casa, mujer. Les has arruinado la velada a todos. –La jaloneó del brazo.

-¡Hayato! –Su hermana se adelantó. –Suéltala. Deja que se quede aquí. –Las gafas impedían que el de la Tormenta se desmayara, pero si no le quedaba opción se las retiraría. –Necesitan tomarse un tiempo.

-No te metas, es mi esposa. Y hago lo que quiera con ella. –Los ojos verdes estaban fríos y muy enojados. –Quítate de mi camino.

-Déjame en paz. –Aunque menudo, Haru tenía su fuerza; en un descuido se zafó. –Hoy sería un día especial, planee mil y un escenarios. Pensando que era lo mejor para decírtelo, pero… -Sacó un sobre y una cajita de su bolso. –Contigo no se puede, Gokudera.

-Dime algo nuevo, mujer estúpida. Siempre me mostré, tal cual soy. –Iba a tomarla de nuevo, pero lo evitó. –Vámonos.

-¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos en tu cumpleaños? –Retrocedió varios pasos. –Fui tan tonta al creerte. –Le aventó las cosas a sus pes. -¡Sorpresa, Hayato! Tu regalo.

Intentaron detenerla, pero cuando vieron que estaba llorando la dejaron retirarse.

Chrome fue la primera que notó que era lo que había en la cajita. -¡Kyoko-chan! –Le señaló con un dedo lo que se salió del empaque.

-¡Tsu-kun!

El Líder iba a mencionar algo, cuando una carcajada lo asustó.

-¡Maldición, escorias! Ustedes si saben animar una fiesta. –Xanxus gozaba de un raro sentido del humor.

El peli plateado trataba de recordar ese día. Pero imágenes difusas de ellos en su recamara, en la sala, en la cocina, en su escritorio… eran más intensas que cualquier platica.

-Tsk.

Se agachó y perdió el equilibrio. Boqueó como pez en busca de aire. El sobre era de un laboratorio y en la cajita estaba un babero pequeñito.

-Merda.

Ahora lo recordaba. Haru expresó en voz alta su deseo de tener un bebé, pero él no le tomó importancia porque al mes; la mujer sufrió un atentado. Que por fortuna no fue grave, pero que la mantuvo unos días en el hospital.

-¿Qué? ¡Haru-san, está embarazada! –Lambo de 15 años señaló al "culpable". -¡Jaloneaste a una mujer encinta! Eso no es de hombres.

-¡Cállate, Lambo! –Fuuta lo alejó. –No es hora de tus cometarios.

-¿Gokudera? –El beisbolista se acercó cautelosamente. -Vaya regalo, ¿no?

Chrome bajó la cabeza, lo adoraba… pero a veces su novio era bastante inoportuno.

Cuando abrió el sobre rápidamente leyó algunos tecnicismos. Hasta que llegó a la parte que le interesaba.

Tiempo de gestación: Entre 12 – 14 semanas.

¡¿Cómo no lo notó?! Prácticamente entraría al cuarto mes.

Un nuevo balde agua fría lo bañó. –Por eso esas curvas. –Esas caderas y el busto que le "creció mágicamente". ¿Barriga? No, lo mínimo, solo como si hubiera comido de más.

-¿Estas bien? –Tsuna y Yamamoto lo llevaron al despacho. -¿Gokudera-kun?

-¿Dónde está? –Se paró como resorte del sillón. –Su abrigo se quedó en mi auto y… -Buscó sus llaves. –Estoy seguro que las llevaba en mi bolsillo… pero se las di cuándo llegamos. –Su cerebro procesó la información. -¡El auto!

Ninguno entendía pero lo siguieron por la casa hasta el garaje. Faltaba el Volvo negro.

-Se fue.

-Te llevo a tu casa. –Yamamoto recogió las llaves de uno de los autos de Tsuna. –Capaz de que te vas y te estrellas.

-Rápido.

Lo bueno del Guardián de la Lluvia, es que era bastante bueno en eso de la conducción. Aunado a que su casa de la Mansión solo era un trayecto de 1º minutos en coche.

-Gracias.

Salió disparado al interior de su casa. Porque no vió el auto estacionado en la entrada, como siempre lo dejaba y razón por la que la reñía.

-¡Mujer!

Takeshi se auto invitó al encontrarla puerta abierta. Las luces de la casa fueron prendidas en su totalidad, pero su compañero gritaba sin obtener respuesta.

-Aquí no está. –Se alborotó los cabellos. –Esta alterada y embarazada… Debo encontrarla. –Fue a sacar las llaves de la motocicleta. –En la ciudad, en algún lugar.

-Gokudera.

El puño del espadachín lo aturdió y sus ojos parpadearon incrédulos. -¿Me acabas de golpear?

-Estabas como ido, si tomas la moto solo causarás un accidente. –Le aventó el casco. –Ponte mi comunicador. Iré a informarle a Tsuna.

Pensó en devolverle el puñetazo, pero pudo ver la sincera preocupación. –Tsk, gracias friki.

-De nada. Ve primero a casa de sus padres, a lo mejor fue ahí. –Gritó desde la ventanilla del automóvil.

-Lo dudo, no va; si no están en casa. Y se fueron de viaje, regresan hasta a finales de mes.

Arrancó al mismo tiempo y cada quien se fue por un lado.

Recorrió la escuela Namimori, Midori, el centro de la ciudad, su departamento de soltero, la casa de los suegros. Pero no la hallaba.

-¡Ya no sé dónde buscar!

-Piensa, Gokudera-kun. ¿A dónde iría para sentirse segura? Algún lugar donde tengan recuerdos.

-No, no, no conozco un lugar tan significativo. –Aventó el casco contra una pared. -¡Maldición! No conozco a mi esposa. –Ya era entrada la noche. –Busque si ha usado su tarjeta. No se me ocurre otra cosa.

-Le diré a Giannini. Volverá a casa, Haru te ama. Nos comunicamos más tarde.

Apretó sus puños. Siempre estuvo seguro de que tarde que temprano, su esposa lo abandonaría. Nunca supo ser cariñoso. Ni detallista. Era un hombre rudo con ella. ¿Por qué envejecería junto a él?

Independientemente que la mafia era peligrosa. Y el atentado fue prueba de ello.

-¿A casa? Lo dudo, Decimo.

La idea le cruzó como flash en la cabeza. Un lugar seguro y lleno de recuerdos.

Sonrió y se subió a la moto sin ponerse el casco.

¡Sabía donde estaba!

* * *

El llanto no cesaba y se lo achacaba a las hormonas. Cada vez que intentaba calmarse un sollozo más fuerte salía de su garganta.

Tan emocionada que estaba con su bebé. Sus dedos acariciaron su vientre. Pareciera que después de soltar la noticia, su barriga se inflamó.

-El stress de mantenerlo en secreto.

Con algo de dificultad se había aflojado el vestido, tomó prestadas unas mantas y se recostó en el sillón.

Las cortinas solo estaban abiertas un poco, así que la luz de luna se filtraba por la mesa de la sala.

-Debía ser un día feliz. Después de todo es San Valentín y tu padre tendría que emocionarse por saber que estás aquí.

Amaba ese ser que crecía en ella. Y realmente esperó que su marido lo hiciera.

¿Qué mejor regalo, que saber que ibas a ser padre? Los chocolates, los dulces, los regalos se empequeñecían ante un bebé.

Un ruido la sobresaltó. La puerta estaba siendo abierta. Sus sentidos se pusieron alertas, armó un bulto en el sillón con los cojines y se escondió en la pared a lado de la puerta. Sujetó una lámpara. No quería al intruso y llamaría a la Familia. Si, era Haru y podía con un ladrón.

Algo brilló con la luz y de inmediato lo atacó. Pero el atacante fue más rápido y la esquivó.

-¡Mujer! ¿Qué carajos haces? –La tomó de las muñecas. -¿Me pensabas atacar con una lámpara?

-¿Hayato? –Se tranquilizó. –No sabes el susto que me diste. –Su corazón palpitaba fuerte. –Pensé que traían un arma.

-Estúpida. –Levantó su mano donde sus anillos chispearon. –Fue esto.

La palabra estúpida la enojó. –Vete. Quiero estar sola. -Lo esquivó y fue al sillón. –Estoy cansada.

-Tenemos que hablar.

-Mañana.

-Ven a dormir a casa.

-Vete tú.

-Estás en una casa ajena.

-Nana-san siempre nos dijo: "Mi casa, es su casa"

-No lo dijo literalmente y lo sabes.

-¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?

Se acomodó a lado de ella. –Sencillo. Fue en este lugar donde nos besamos por primera vez. Precisamente en esa pared donde estaba escondida.

Haru se sonrojó. –No vine por eso.

-En la cocina te me declaraste y yo te acepté. -¡Era tan lógico! La casa Sawada estaba llena de sus recuerdos juveniles.

-Ya, ya entendí. –Se recargó en el respaldo. –Debo disculparme con Kyoko-chan y Tsuna-san.

-¿Por qué te esperaste tanto?

-De seguro seré la comidilla de la base.

-Es mi hijo, ¿sabes? –Una venita empezaba a palpitarle.

-No iré hasta que se calmen las cosas.

-¡HAZME CASO! –La recostó en el sillón con su cuerpo aprisionándola. –Me importa muy poco lo que digan, quiero respuestas.

-Era una sorpresa. –Habló bajito, lo conocía tan bien. Estaba ansioso, curioso, pero enojado, no. –Tuve algunas molestias hace dos semanas, así que fui al médico. Nunca he sido regular, pero ya llevaba mucho tiempo sin mi periodo…

-Mujer, debiste decírmelo. –Recargó su frente en la de su esposa.

-Haz estado tan preocupado por mí, desde que me pasó lo del ataque. Cuando no fue la gran cosa, solo me tuvieron en observación…

-¡Estallaron una bomba en el restaurante! –Haru frunció las cejas cuando el apretón en sus hombros le molestó. –Fue una suerte que solo te haya llegado la onda expansiva, y que los heridos hayan sido pocos.

-Eso pasó porque en su desesperación la activaron. –Reprimió un quejido. –Hayato, me estás lastimando.

-Buscarte entre la nube de polvo, y no poder hallarte. ¿Sabes lo que me pasó por la cabeza? –Su flequillo no le permitió ver sus ojos. –Que por mi culpa estabas muerta o herida. Si hubiera llegado antes…

-Entonces habríamos estado en problemas, porque gracias a tu tardanza viste a los sospechosos y todo les resultó mal. –A la mañana siguiente los moretones serían visibles. –Relájate, estoy contigo.

Respiró con alivio al verse libre de las manos. Pero fue sorprendida, cuando la mano anillada fue a su vientre.

-¿Hacemos lo correcto? ¿No es peligroso?

-Es un riesgo, lo admito. –Acarició su cabeza. –Seriamos temerarios, para no tener miedo. Pero yo, ya amo a este bebé. Es un hijo mío y tuyo.

La besó a través del vestido. –Cometeré errores…

-Nadie es perfecto.

-Nunca tuve un padre cariñoso.

-Aprenderás, yo te enseñaré.

-Sabes que tengo que salir seguido de viaje.

-Te esperaremos ansiosos en casa.

Ambos se sonrieron.

-¿Siempre tienes una respuesta a lo que te digo? –Se acercó hasta rozar su boca. –Desde que te conocí nunca te has quedado callada.

-Por eso me amas. –Terminó la distancia y lo besó con ansias. –Te amo tanto, Hayato.

-Ho anche, donna.

Su relación empezó siendo jóvenes, se casaron al terminar la Universidad y hoy esperaban a su primer hijo.

Todo acerca del amor y sus manías lo aprendieron juntos. En la intimidad, detrás de la puerta de su casa. Hayato era algo parecido a cuando era un niño. Haru lo sabía, por eso siempre lo mimaba, lo abrazaba y se permitía recompensarle esos años de oscuridad.

-En palabras simples y comunes yo te extraño, en lenguaje terrenal mi vida eres tú. –Susurró entre suspiros al ser besada y acariciada. - En total simplicidad seria yo te amo y en un trozo de poesía tú serás mi luz.

-Eso es una canción. –Le mordió la oreja. –Invéntate algo mejor.

-Tonto. –Le jaló las mejillas. -Solo quería decirte algo lindo.

-Com´é cominciata io non saprei. La storia infinita con te. Che sei diventata la mia lei. Di tutta una vita per me. –Haru ronroneó cuando el idioma de origen y con ese acento tan sexy le martilló en los oídos. – Ci vuole passione con te. E un briciolo di pazzia. Ci vuole pensiero perció, lavoro di fantasia.

-¿Por qué no me hablas más seguido en italiano? –Lo golpeó con la mano donde llevaba su argolla de matrimonio. –Sabes que me encanta.

-Porque solo lo hago en ocasiones especiales… -Sus ojos verdes se clavaron en donde crecía su hijo o hija. –Piú bella cosa non c´é. Piú bella cosa di te. Grazie di esistre. Papà farà il meglio che posso. Ti amo, piccola mia. Carrello.

-Le hablas como si fuera una niña. ¿Y si es un niño?

-Tengo un presentimiento. –La levantó del sillón y recogió las mantas. –Vamos al cuarto de huéspedes. Será más cómodo.

-De acuerdo.

Ninguno tenía ganas de manejar, lo mejor era quedarse a dormir.

Hayato se dio gusto de ver la ropa interior de su mujer que se veía debido al cierre que estaba abierto.

-Oye, ¿hasta cuándo puedes tener relaciones?

-¡Ha-Hayato! –Casi se cae, pero la detuvieron a tiempo. –Esas cosas… -Se quedó muda, al sentir los brazos masculinos abrazarla por detrás.

-Una observación. –Le murmuró mientras besaba las marcas de sus dedos en los hombros. –Jamás te pongas esta clase de vestidos. Pero de la ropa interior… esa sólo para mí.

Haru apuntó mentalmente: Encaje rojo, afrodisíaco perfecto.

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

**Leyendolo mejor, sí, sí me gustó.**

**Observaciones:**

**Lo que le "canta" Haru a Gokudera es Yo Te Amo de Chayanne**

**Todo lo que dice en italiano Gokudera es la canción La Cosa Mas Bella de Eros Ramazzotti**

** Papà farà il meglio che posso. Ti amo, piccola. Carrello. Quiere decir: **Para lo hará lo mejor que pueda. Te amo, bebé mio. Muñequita.

**Todo es traduccion google así que pueden haber errores, la cancion la saqué de un video en Youtube.**

**Creo que es todo!**

**Saludos!**

**Reviews?**

**aDiOs!**


End file.
